Lavender Bird
by Summer Fury
Summary: Hinata Hyuga died of an assassination, a hollow was born from her pain and a shinigami was born from her compassion. As two separate entities they live in very different worlds but they were once one and one half will always seek the other.
1. Chapter 1 Life

**LAVENDER BIRD**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_One week…_

Hinata Hyuga frowned at the thought. Hinata wore baggy clothing that concealed her figure due to her shy behavior and confidence issues. She had dark blue hair that was cut into a hime-style haircut and pupil-less eyes with a tint of lavender that represented her clan's bloodline trait, the Byakugan. The Byakugan enabled the user to look around them at a 360 angle at a specific radius.

Exactly one week ago, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki were sent on a retrieval mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha who fled in search for power. The retrieval mission was a success but with plenty of casualties. All of them were still at the hospital recuperating except Shikamaru who only broke a finger.

But the thing that troubled the Hyuga Heiress more than anything was the unknown state of one Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since Hinata met him at the academy, she had developed a liking to him in an obvious manner such as fainting and stuttering more than usual around him. Unfortunately for Hinata, Naruto was an orphan and as such did not understand her reactions and thought of her as a weird girl.

When Kakashi Hatake brought back Naruto and Sasuke they were immediately brought to the hospital and guarded by ANBU, the elite forces of the village. No one was allowed to enter beside a selected few. This troubled the heiress as she was not able to focus when her object of affection might have been in a critical condition.

Hinata sighed as she made her way to the hospital. As she entered the nurse behind the counter smiled warmly at her presence.

"Good morning, Hyuga-sama. I assume you are here to see Neji Hyuga?" the nurse spoke politely.

_Don't call me that…_

Hinata nodded shyly to the nurse before going to his room. The heiress knocked on the door, hearing a croaked 'Enter' she slid the door open. On the bed sat her cousin, Neji Hyuga in simple hospital clothing. His headband was placed on the table revealing the mark on his forehead, the Caged Bird Seal.

"G-Good morning, Neji-nii-san." Hinata greeted as she sat on the wooden chair provided next to his bed.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Neji spoke firmly. He like all the Hyuga clan members had white pupil-less eyes and long dark brown hair that reached his middle back.

"H-How are your wounds, Neji-nii-san?"

"They are healing swiftly, I will return to active duty by the day after tomorrow." He spoke straight to the point as usual.

_Not those wounds nii-san…_

Hinata nodded slowly, her eyes drifting from his eyes to his forehead where the mark separated them. Her actions went completely noticed by her cousin.

"Hinata-sama, the Hyuga clan can change." His words brought her back to reality.

She looked at him uncertainly, could she change the Hyuga clan? Nothing was truly certain at this point. But she would get stronger, to lead the clan, to change the clan, to free the caged birds.

The Hyuga clan was divided to two houses, the main house and the branch house. The main branch members were the leaders and councilors of the Hyuga clan. Their word was law in the Hyuga clan. While the branch house members were servants to the main house members. They were also sealed with the caged bird seal at a young age to ensure the secrets of the Byakugan were kept a secret. The other use for the seal was also for punishment, if a branch house member had dare disobey orders, the main house would activate their curse seal causing them excruciating pain.

"I'll do my best, Neji-nii-san." Hinata's eyes were brimming with determination.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have a deal then?"

"That is if you keep your end of the bargain."

"At the end, your leader will only have a talented child."

"Excellent."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Training Grounds**

"Hinata, that's enough for today." Kurenai informed the girl by the wooden post.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata retracted from her gentle fist stance and walked towards her teacher.

Kurenai Yuhi was widely known as the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. Her perfect control of chakra enabled her to cast illusions on her enemies. Kurenai had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that were red in color, with an additional ring in, albeit less ripples. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha headband and regular shinobi sandals.

"You're improving steadily, Hinata. We should work on your speed though." Kurenai explained truthfully.

Hinata merely nodded and listened intently to her teacher.

"Kiba and Akamaru should be released by next week and Shino will be back from his mission tomorrow." Kurenai said as she observed her student.

'You've come a long way, Hinata.' Kurenai thought to herself.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ha! Ha!" Hinata cried out repeatedly as she struck the wooden post with her palms.

Kurenai-sensei had left a while ago as an ANBU had informed her that the Hokage had asked for her presence in her office.

_Not good enough…_

"Ha! Ha!"

_I refuse to be a burden…_

"Ha!" with a harsh blow the wooden post broke into splinters. Hinata collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily.

_I did it!_

A rustle in the leaves alerted Hinata of a presence. She quickly activated her Byakugan and went into her gentle fist stance. Hinata observed her surroundings to find the ANBU that had spoken to Kurenai was now in front of her.

The ANBU was wearing a tiger mask with two yellow claw marks on each side of the face. The ANBU was clearly a man by his muscular built.

"D-Do you n-need something, Anbu-san?" Hinata spoke wearily, not letting her guard down. Something in her gut told her not too.

The ANBU did not speak but threw several shuriken towards Hinata instead. Hinata quickly reacted and dodged the shuriken only to be slammed in the back. She gasped as her back hit the tree and she landed roughly on the ground. Hinata looked up and saw the ANBU walked towards her slowly, drawing chakra into his hand.

_No…_

Lightning emitted on his hand as he advanced forward.

_I can't die…_

The ANBU towered her weak form.

_I…_

The Anbu's hand lunged forward.

_Refuse…_

Hinata shot up to her feet and charged.

_To…_

She grasped his wrist and pushed it downwards. The lightning attack was buried in the ground.

_Die…_

Hinata extended her palm and shot it to his heart.

_Like…_

Blood splattered onto ground.

_This…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2 Depart

**LAVENDER BIRD**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Depart**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Hokage's Office**

"This is rather odd indeed, for an ANBU to make a mistake…Well anyways I did not summon you here, Kurenai." Tsunade, the fifth Hokage said as she sat behind her desk.

Tsunade was a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face.

She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

Kurenai stared at her superior, her face was blank. An ANBU making a mistake?

No.

They were the best of the best; they did not just make mistakes, especially one so minor.

Kurenai concluded that it was done on purpose.

But for what reason?

To distract the Hokage's attention?

No.

The ANBU would have made a more serious issue to distract the Hokage than a simply mistake.

And why her of all people?

She after all did not have a close relationship with the sannin.

She could have been with Hin-

Kurenai went stiff, her eyes widened before she disappeared from the office. Kurenai could only pray she was not too late.

'_Hinata!'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_What is going on?!_

Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he found himself once again in the Konoha Hospital.

"I hate hospitals!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically, his hands waving around.

"Glad to see you still have so much energy in you, gaki." A voice said dryly.

Naruto turned his head and saw Jiraiya leaning against the window on the right side of the room.

"Ero-sennin!" the Jinchuriki greeted.

"Don't call me that!"

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Naruto grinned as he spoke.

"Heh, aren't I the strongest ninja ever! I brought Sasuke back, no sweat!" the blond haired ninja said proudly.

"No sweat. You came back with a hole in your chest, kid." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto merely smirked bringing his fist to his chest.

"That isn't going to stop me, no way!"

Jiraiya sighed. This kid just had too much energy.

"Ero-sennin, let's go to Ichiraku! I need ramen!" Naruto spoke enthusiastically.

The sannin shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

Naruto immediately started wearing his orange jumpsuit.

As the duo was about to leave the hospital room, a ANBU appeared in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

The ANBU turned his head in Naruto's direction and informed him.

"Hinata Hyuga has been assassinated."

_What?_

"That's not funny! Don't joke about something like that!" Naruto was furious. How dare he!

"This is not a joke. Hinata Hyuga is dead. She was attacked in the training grounds approximately twenty minutes ago. Kurenai Yuhi found her bleeding to death with three holes in her left lung cause by a katana piercing her. She died before Kurenai Yuhi could reach the hospital."

Naruto couldn't believe it.

He didn't want to believe it.

Hinata…dark, weird and kind Hinata was…dead?

The jinchuriki dropped to his knees, his body was trembling as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Out of all of them, the Rookie Nine. Why Hinata?

Jiraiya looked at Naruto before returning his gaze to the ANBU.

"What about the attackers?"

"They escaped. Hokage-sama has already sent out a tracking unit." The ANBU informed them, his tone was emotionless.

Jiraiya nodded before looking back at Naruto, he had stopped trembling.

"I want to see her."

Jiraiya nodded.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata was not sure of what to feel at that moment as she stood next to her corpse, watching her little sister Hanabi cry over her in a very un-Hyuga like way.

A Hyuga did not show emotions.

A Hyuga was not allowed to show their emotions.

And yet her sister was crying, in front of her friends, her teammates, her sensei.

Kiba had his fist balled up, his wild brown hair covering his eyes.

Shino was as stoic as ever, but Hinata knew him long enough to know his posture was stiff and his kikaichu were buzzing in a rather irritated manner as if sensing their master's distress.

Ino was crying, clinging to Choji who had a pained face.

Shikamaru was staring at the ground, his hair also covering his eyes.

Kurenai-sensei was crying badly, blaming herself for not being able to save her.

Asuma was trying to comfort Kurenai.

Hinata for her part was surprised.

She didn't think anyone would shed tears for her.

She didn't think anyone would be pained by her death.

She didn't think anyone would notice that she was dead.

Especially Naruto.

Naruto, Hinata practically blush everytime she heard his name.

Courageous, bright, strong- Naruto.

Dark, Weird, kind- Hinata.

Well that was how Naruto portrayed her anyway but he was staring at her corpse. As if hoping it was all a bad dream and that she would wake up soon. Naruto clenched his fist and whispered.

"Hinata, when I find the bastards that did this to you, I'll make them pay. Believe it."

Soon, they all starting leaving the morgue and Hinata finally broke down.

She hated when she made people sad.

As Hinata started to compose herself she finally saw the chain dangling from her chest, how odd it was.

Before she could anymore, the door to the morgue slid open to reveal a figure.

Neji.

Neji walked over to her corpse and stared at her.

That had frightened Hinata for the stare he gave her was one of coldness and pure hatred.

"Hinata, you said you would grow strong. That you would become clan head. That you would free us. But you're dead now. So I was right, in the end you are still a failure. Nothing has changed." His words dripped with malice.

_Neji…stop…_

"My father never should have died for you…"

_There was nothing I could do…_

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

_**CRACK**_

_What?_

Hinata couldn't hear Neji any longer as she focused on the chain that had cracked. There were only inches left and the chain was eating itself.

_What's happening?!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Darkness.

Everlasting darkness.

_Where am I?_

Hinata couldn't see but she could a chain tugging her ankle. She tried to pull against it but it only pulled harder.

The darkness slowly resided like a background and she could see the chain tugging her. Hinata gasped as she what was connected to the end of the chain.

It was a clawed hand that was slightly lighter than the darkness around it. The clawed hand did not seem to have anything connected to it.

_What is that?_

Suddenly the clawed hand tugged the chain, hard. Hinata fell onto her back as she felt herself being dragged by the clawed hand.

Hinata felt herself panic as she tried to grab a hold of something, anything!

"HELP!" the ex-heiress screamed.

"**WE ARE HERE, HINATA."**

Hinata looked around and saw two swords sticking out of the ground beside her.

For some unknown reason, Hinata felt that she could trust the swords. She tried to reach for them but to no avail.

The chain tugged.

"Help me!" Hinata called to the swords.

"**HINATA! GRAB US! HURRY"**

Hinata tried to reach for them again but the chain pulled her away.

"**HINATA! DON'T GIVE UP!"**

As Hinata heard those words, her resolve was strengthened.

Hinata pulled away and suddenly the pull of the clawed hand wasn't as strong. Hinata gritted her teeth.

_I never go back on my word!_

Hinata pulled harder.

_And I'll never give up!_

Hinata grabbed one of the swords tightly in her hand.

And all went black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
